1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material treatment apparatus, particularly an apparatus for developing disc films as photosensitive material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disc film developing treatment apparatus which assures that disc films of which consumption is at a relatively lower level at present can be treated by utilizing a part of the treating liquids in a so-called automatic developing apparatus for treating a strip of photosensitive material such as photographic film, printing paper or the like each of which is used widely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several years ago, a disc-shaped photographic film that is called disc film of which photographic exposure portions are arranged in an equally spaced relation along the periphery of the disc has been developed as photosensitive material for cameras in place of a strip of photographic film.
As a result of development of disc film, there were already made several proposals as to treating apparatus, treating machines and associated devices usable for carrying out a series of so-called developing treatments for disc films ranging from developing to stabilizing. However, each of the above-mentioned conventional apparatuses, machines and devices is constructed in compliance with the conventional treating process or system for treating a large number of photographic films at a highly increased operational efficiency. Accordingly, employment of the conventional treating process or system is not economically advantageous and is less practical due to the current situation that the amount of consumption of the disc films is still at a relatively low level.
In view of the fact as mentioned above, inventors employed by the same company as the assignee inventor of the present invention developed an apparatus for treating disc films as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,772, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,578. However, each of the above-noted prior inventions concerning apparatus, machines and devices is constructed in compliance with the established technical concept for treating a large number of photographic films at highly increased operational efficiency. Accordingly, employment of the conventional treating apparatus, machines and associated devices is not satisfactory in respect of structure and construction, is not economically advantageous and is relatively impractical due to the current situation that consumption of disc film is maintained still at a relatively lower level.
Thus, the applicant of the present invention has made further developments and invented an invention as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/010,421, copending as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/010,422, both filed Feb. 3, 1987.